Puppy Love
by Perdita8888
Summary: Kiba and Akamaru are off to meet the new girl to their team and her dog,little did they know what would await them. Rated T for implied sex and the making out
1. Chapter 1

Puppy Love

Author's note-Ok…so I'm a Kiba fan, and I was tempted to write this. Yes, the female dog is name Gin, but after the Bleach character, and her color. In is Japanese for silver.

CHP 1.

"This is it Akamaru," Kiba Inuzuka told his big white dog," Time to meet the new girl, Shino and Hinata already did."

Akamaru just wagged his tail. The pair of them walked to the park, where they were going to meet the newest member or their team. All they hoped was that she liked dogs. Anyone who hated dogs in their minds was similar to an enemy.

Little did they know, that what awaited them in the park, would fulfill their wildest dreams

"Where do you think they are, what do you think they're like Gin?" Miyo Ichimara asked her own, equally large, silvery gray female dog. They were waiting to meet the last two members of their new team. They had already met the first two members, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. They made quite an impression on Miyo and Gin. The only ones to meet were apparently named Kiba and Akamaru. Gin and Miyo just hoped they liked dogs.

As they walked into the park, Kiba and Akamaru stopped dead in their tracks. They saw a beautiful young lady, and her equally beautiful female dog. The pair walked towards them, and the girl said the most magical words,

"Hello, you must be Kiba and Akamaru, we're Miyo and Gin. We've heard soo much about you guys."

"You have?"Kiba finally got out.

"Yes quite a bit," She answered," Right Gin? She leaned down and ruffled her digs fur, making the pooch smile

"You talk to your dog too?" Kiba asked, hoping for a good answer

"Of course, she's my best friend." Miyo exclaimed, beaming with obvious pride. Those very words warmed Kiba's heart and soul to the very core. The way she looked, acted, spoke and treated her dog, made him like her even more. And it got better with the next words out of her mouth….

"Wanna fight?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, you actually want to fight with me?" Kiba asked her.

"Of course sill man," Miyo giggled," I like to find out and test the skills of those I'm going to be around. Let's me know what I have to look forward to." She was seriously hoping Kiba would take her up on her offer. He was pretty skilled from what she'd heard, and even more skilled with his faithful dog. And not to mention, very,very,very handsome. And he treated his dog so well. And it was a handsome dog at that. Gin seemed to agree,becasue she hadn't taken her eyes off of him since he arrived to meet them.

"Ok,let's do this." Kiba declared .Akamaru barked in agreement, making Kiba grin.

" Ok smart one, you me, our dogs, that field….NOW!" Miyo stated ,pointing to a nearby field.

"Wow ,she really is something else, "Kiba thought to himself, as they walked to the feild"Bold,beautiful,feisty,and not at all like my mom. And she treats that dog so well." He just couldn't stop watching her.

" Any preferences or rules on how you'd like this to go?" Miyo asked

Kiba thought for a moment, and came up with a few.

"Here's some: no killing, no serious injuries to us or the dogs, any maiming, and losers have to kiss the winners."

Miyo though for a moment, a blush creeping its way onto her fair cheeks.

" Sounds good to me. First team to pin the other down wins"

" I like the way you think" Kiba said" Let's do this."

They turned to face each other, and called their trusty canines to their sides, and started.

Before Kiba could blink an eye,Miyo was doing some hand signs, and declared," Art of the Greyhound!"

She shot towards Kiba, on her hands and feet, nails at ready. Gin charged towards Akamaru as well, missing his flank by mere centimeters. He shot after her, snapping. Kiba had only seconds to initiate his " Down on all fours technique." He did it just in time, shooting out of Miyo's way, as she blew by him. She wheeled around, and tried again. An again. And again. But Kiba was always a few steps ahead of her.

Cleary frustrated by now, she stopped, and called Gin to her side. The silvery dog shot to her side, and Miyo smiled. She climbed on her dog's back, made some hand signs, and declared,

"Art of the rider!"

Gin barked something out, that Kiba and Akamaru understood as, "Art of the charger." Suddenly, chakra enveloped Gin and Miyo,casuing Gin to grow to the size of a horse, and causing the kunai knife in Miyo's hand, to become even larger.

Kiba and Akamaru gazed and gawked in awe of the girls' power. The powerful pair charged at the awe-struck boys, brandishing the kunai lancer. The boys sat stunned and in an instance, they were pinned to the ground.

" You're pinned, I win." Miyo sang, sticking her now shortened kunai through the fabric of Kiba's coat, pinning him even more. She held down his arms with her own, and his legs the same way. Gin did the same to Akamaru, smiling a doggy grin.

Kiba glanced and smiled at Akamaru. Akamaru glanced and smiled at Kiba. In the blink of an eye, they flipped the girls and pinned them to the ground.

" No ,you're pinned, I win." Kiba whispered in Miyo's ear, grinning like a villain.

Try as they might, the girls couldn't get loose.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok you win." Miyo said, trying desperately to hide her extreme happiness. She glanced at Gin, only to find she was smiling as well.

"Yes, now where's my victor's kiss?" Kiba asked, a shit-eating grin gracing his handsome face.

"Here it is," and with that, Miyo lifted her head off the ground, and kissed Kiba gently on the lips.

Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her back, quite passionately. He pushed her head back to the ground with every kiss. She responded as best as she could, enjoying every single second of it. Kiba released her arms, and wrapped his around her, bringing her in close.

Finally free, she wrapped her arms around him as well, bringing their bodies closer. This made Kiba so happy, that he lay on top of her, pinning Miyo to the ground again, not that she minded this time around.

Akamaru and Gin were kissing the doggy way, by gentle nuzzles, but Kiba and Miyo were truly something to behold indeed.

A nervous giggle and a muffled chuckle filled the air, causing the couple on the ground to break apart and see who was there.

It was Naruto and Hinata, holding hands, and grinning madly.

"Way to go Kiba," Naruto exclaimed excitedly," Getting the new girl already!"

"Wow….oh wow Kiba-kun." Hinata said, blushing madly, but smiling all the same.

Miyo and Kiba grinned sheepishly, blushed pretty deeply, and got up.

"Oh no, it's all cool guys. You guys can keep going." Naruto reassured them.

"No, it's ok; we'll go somewhere more private." Kiba spat out. He looked at Miyo hopefully. She responded by nodding, and giving him a sly wink.

Kiba smiled excitedly, grabbed Miyo's hand, and tore down the path to his house, Akamaru and Gin sprinting behind them

Hinata and Naruto just laughed and laughed.

"I knew they'd get together." Hinata said, still smiling.

"So did I hun, so did I." Naruto laughed, hugging Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's comment—this chapter is the reason the story is rated T. This was also originally supposed to be 2 chapters, but I combined it into 1

The more private place that Kiba was thinking about just happened to be his house. His mom and sister were gone, so this was just perfect. He shut, and locked the door behind them, walked up, and pulled Miyo onto the wide couch. He gathered her into his lap, and said,

"I call this justu, "Art of the lapdog."

He kissed her passionantly,petting,and tugging on her hair as he did.

"That's some amazing Kekkai Genkai!" Miyo exclaimed, when they finally broke apart

" Then I'll do it again."

And he did, many,many,many times. ]

Then, he pushed her down onto the couch, pinned her again, climbed on top of her, and whispered in her ear,

"Submissive wolf technique."

He captured her lips in a passionate, bruising kiss. He poked his long, strong tongue into her mouth, and she allowed it. She twisted hers with his, earning a tortured moan in response. His manhood was getting harder by the minute.

Finally, Kiba picked Miyo up, carried her into his bedroom, and set her on his bed, and asked her quite seductively,

"Ever done it doggy style?"

"No, but I've always wanted to." She answered in an anxious, happy whisper.

He shut the door behind them, and locked it. Passionate, happy moans filled the air. And lasted all night.

Gin and Akamaru just sighed, cuddled tighter, and went to sleep.

Kiba woke up the next morning, with one arm draped around Miyo's bare waist. He smiled at the memory of last night, wishing it had never ended. Her brown hair was fanned out in all directions, and her head was on his bare chest.

Miyo shifted in her sleep, mumbling Kiba's name. Kiba chucked to himself, and kissed her on the head, waking her up.

"Morning beautiful." He remarked, when she opened her eyes.

''It sure is, so it wasn't a dream." She said, smiling lazily.

"Yeah,it wasn't a dream love." He whispered, drawing her in for another kiss. She accepted it quite happily indeed.

When they broke apart, she glanced at the clock, and repressed a curse.

"You ok ?" Kiba asked her, clearly concerned.

"Yeah,but I just remembered that we still have to meet up with Kiba and Shino today." Miyo grumbled, falling back onto the pillow.

"It'll be ok,I'll be there with you." Kiba reassured her.

She smiled at that, kissed him, got up and got ready. Kiba did as well. They called their dogs, and left, smiling broadly.

When they met up with the group, they were met with muffled snickers and giggles.

" What?" Miyo asked ,confused

They just kept snickering.

"WHAT!?" Kiba roared

"Well, we can sure tell what you tow did last night." Shino replied, trying to repress his snickers.

Kiba and Miyo exchanged confused looks, and looked into a nearby mirror. They both had sex hair, were wearing each other's clothing, and Kiba had lip gloss all across his face.

" Oops." They said in unison, rushing back inside.

Shino and Hinata finally collapsed in laugher, finally succumbing to the hilarity of the moment.


End file.
